Gift of the Seer
by Avalon-Mist
Summary: Follow a set of triplets as they join Harry Potter and friends at Hogwarts. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Preview of Chapter 1: Departing for Home

**This story is being scrapped and redone. A lot is the same, but I have added scenes, removed scenes, and changed a lot of fine details. Below is a PREVIEW of the story. It is not the edited version, and I won't be posting the edited version until the end of April or the beginning of May. The chapters are very long. And I'll probably only post one once a month or maybe biweekly. **

**This is the first fanfiction I've ever written in my life, so please be considerate when reviewing, and remember most grammar and spelling issues have been fixed.  
**

_Disclaimer_: **I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. The Cosmos sisters and family are mine. And the naked dude in Clio's room is also unfortunately mine.**

Chapter 1: Departing for Home

"Girls it's time to get ready," called a teenage girl from the doorway of her little sister's room. Roxy Cosmos started shaking her sister Vesper. "Vesper, rise and shine." She moved to the bunk bed on the other side of the room. She shook her little sister on the top bunk, "Solana, wake up." Next, she knelt and sat on the bottom bunk. She stroked her sister Eclipse's hair, gently running her fingers through the dark fire tresses. "Eclipse, wake up, little one." Roxy never showed favorites with her sisters, but if she had to her favorite would be Eclipse.

"Oh," all three girls moaned and groaned. Roxy loved taking care of her little sisters, the triplets were her pride and joy.

"Roxy, why do we have to get up so early?" asked Vesper from the side of the bed.

"We're going to stay with Nana, my dear. We've got a school to attend, remember?" Roxy looked at Vesper, who was rubbing her eyes, then reached to her side table to feel for her glasses. She saw an indent from the mattress above her, and knew that her Solana had awakened. She started rubbing Eclipse's back. Eclipse was never a morning person, and probably never would be a morning person, she was to much of a night owl. "Come on, little one. It's time to get ready."

Eclipse started to squirm and her breathes came quicker. "Since I packed last night, may I please sleep for a few more minutes?" she moved her head on her pillow, and looked at her big sister with her gorgeous lilac eyes. The shadows under her eyes were evident, the child was going to have a rough time of going to school if she didn't adjust her sleeping schedule.

Roxy looked at a corner in the wall, and sure enough, she saw Eclipse's bags already packed and waiting."I'm giving you fifteen minutes, Eclipse, but after that it's get showered and dressed. You'll be lucky if you get the chance to eat." Roxy rubbed Eclipse's back for another minute, noting her breathing was deep and even. Roxy frowned, her sister should not be this tired.

Vesper and Solana packed quietly, and went to go put their things in the living room. Then they both quickly showered, while Roxy just as quickly scrambled them eggs, and made them toast. She set down two glasses of orange juice for Vesper and Solana, and a glass of cranberry juice for Eclipse. Roxy was very glad in that moment, that the girls were not picky eaters, aside from Eclipse who had a food allergy to most citrus.

Solana and Vesper quickly ran in the room to scarf down their food. When they were nearly done, Eclipse ran in to do the same.

"How are we getting to see Nana?" questioned Eclipse, with a mouth full of toast.

"We're going to go to the airport, board a plane, and arrive there later on tonight."

"Are we going to get presents?" chirped Vesper. The triplets twelfth birthday had just passed, and it wasn't that thrilling of a day for them. She was glad that it was a little chilly outside so they would have to wear jackets, she wasn't sure how the teachers would take it when they found out that Roxy had been abused for most of her childhood life, and was very good at hiding it. This is why she was so glad she had to go to the states during summer and winter break, there was no one too see her bruises fresh.

"You just might. She had a present for me last winter break, remember?" Roxy assured her. The girls nodded their agreement. "Alright, let's say good bye to Mom, and we'll be on our way to the airport."

All the girls hurrayed, and scrambled out of the kitchen down the hall. They waited around the door until Roxy tapped it lightly. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. "Mom, we're coming to tell you good bye, before we go," she poked her nose through the crack. She spied her mom in bed, and there were articles of clothing strewn about the floor. The clothes, she noticed, were her mothers, as well as the clothing of a man. "Mom?"

"WHAT?" her mother croaked. Roxy winced as she saw the girls shiver. Their mother was not a kind and caring person, she never had been, and probably never will be. "Can't you see I'm trying to get some fucking sleep? I think after all I do for you girls, I deserve some damn sleep!"

Roxy just nodded her head, and walked into the room, ushering the triplets in after her. She noticed a light on in the restroom, and heard the shower going. That explained where the man was. "Mom, we're getting ready to go, the girls wanted to tell you good bye."

"I don't give a damn what they wanted to tell me!" Roxy winced, then heard the shower shut off, and the bathroom door open.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize your children would be awake at this hour," said the man. Roxy gave him a quick glance, immediately noticing that he was nude.

"Oh, it's alright, honey. My darling girls, are going to stay with their Nana in London, and attend a boarding school there. They're just coming to tell me bye," said Roxy's mother, putting on the guise of beguilement. She watched as her mother slid off the bed, grabbed her robe, and put it on. She then tossed the man his shirt and his boxers, which he hastily put on. Roxy wasn't quite sure why he bothered, she knew of her mother's sexual appetites, they'd be doing it again right when she and the girls left.

"We'll miss you while we are gone, Mother," the girls recited. The man would never be able to tell just how rehearsed that was, nor how much it was beaten into them, literally.

"My sweet ones, I shall see you during winter break, have fun. Also, try not not cause Nana much stress, she is getting older," their mother said with an insincere smile. Of course the man would never catch on. They never did. They thought since she was amazing in the sheets she was amazing in her everyday life as well. Roxy and the girls could say she most definitely was good at packing a punch, using a horse whip to beat her children, sleeping, manipulating people into pitying her so they would give her money, pitying herself, and neglecting her four daughters. The man in the room, of course wouldn't believe that if he was told so, the smile on his face from the "affection" from her mother proved as much.

"Good bye, Mother," the girls then hastily scrambled out of the room. Roxy looked at her mother, her mom was pleasing to the eye, small in frame, with short black hair. It fell almost as a halo around her head, which of course made her seem all the more appealing. Her mother was a failure. Shortly after graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her mother married her father. Shortly after that, Roxy herself was born, then nearly six years later the triplets were born. All the children looked like their mother, aside from Eclipse, who had their father's hair and his lilac eyes. Roxy's eyes were an icy blue, while Solana's and Vesper's eyes seemed to lean more towards and aqua and teal. After their father died, their mother went down hill, and fast. She started dating to soon, and went through men like toilet paper. She would have been much better off alone, their father was the best out of the myriad of men that went through that bedroom door. Roxy would never state her opinion though, she knew the consequences if she did.

"Roxy, I expect letters biweekly, at least. If you need anything, please never hesitate to ask for my motherly advice," her mother practically sang with the smile back on her face. No one but Roxy and the girls heard the venom in her voice, the never ending threat.

"Of course, Mother. I will write as often I can. I do have all of those test this year. Lots of studying," she would do everything humanely possible to make sure she had to write as few letters as possible. She'd feel bad for the owl that would have to cross the Atlantic.

"Do your best, dear. Remember, I love you, and am so proud of you," Roxie gingerly hugged her mother, and exited the room.

"Now... Where were we?" she heard her mother say as she closed the door. She and the girls left the house with the echoing cries of pleasure from her mother, and her current beau. Now that the girls were out of the house, they could lose the glass masks that their mother makes them wear, and be themselves.

"That BITCH! If I have to see that smile on her face one time, I'll kick her!" Solana was the more vicious of the three.

"Finally! I can say anything I want!" shouted Vesper dancing down the street to the car. She was the more eccentric out of the three.

"At least she doesn't have cameras down the street," murmured Eclipse, the gentle one. The sisters all nodded their agreement. It was true their mother kept cameras all through the house. She recorded the daily lives of her daughters, to make sure they didn't say bad things about her, tell any friends what she did to them, or call the authorities. If she saw something she didn't like from the previous day, she'd beat them for it the next. Roxy did all that she could to protect them, but sometimes it wasn't good enough. Which is why her sisters have bruises up their arms, and poor Vesper is lucky she didn't have a broken bone being pushed into her mother's shelf full of shoes, which then fell on her. Roxy was glad that muggles made beauty products, it made it easier to cover up the bruises on their faces.

"Let's get in the jeep," Roxy said. They all got in, buckled up, and drove off. Roxy turned on the radio and turned the volume up. The girls weren't that excited by what was on the radio, so she slipped in her Pat Benatar album, _Live from Earth_. The girls all sang the songs, and Roxy did agree with Pat, Hell was in fact for children. The drive seemed to go on forever, yet it seemed so short too, almost as if the time wasn't really going anywhere.

"Look Roxy! We made it! Freedom!" the girls shouted, jumping in their seats. Roxy started laughing, she wasn't at all surprised that the airport was being seen as their saving grace, she remembered thinking that the first few years she attended Hogwarts. She parked the car, and the girls quickly launched themselves out of the car, dancing and spinning about, this was a happy time for them. Roxy started grabbing her bags, and set them down outside the car, then handed the girls their bags. She told them to follow her and started to walk towards the doors. She went to the help desk, and had to explain that their grandmother had taken car of the tickets and that she had no idea how to get them. At first the woman was skeptical, but when she heard the last name of their grandmother and saw that Roxy's last name matched up with that of her grandmother's, she gave her the tickets, and informed her they'd be flying first class.

"Just follow the signs, and you should find the terminal. I hope you have a pleasant trip," the woman said with a smile. Roxy thanked her and wished her the same, then charmed her computer to shut down. The woman was rude up until she found out who Roxy was related to Calliope Sheridan, a very famous actress, in the muggle world anyways. In the wizarding world, she was just an _extremely _rich witch, not as rich as the Malfoys but still very well off. It was good that the currency exchange from muggle money to wizarding money was great, or else there might have been some issues when the girls had started school.

Unknown to the grandmother Roxy pawned some of her belongs to get money, so that she could buy the girls their wands, they had to settle for second hand robes, and had to share her old school books. Roxy hoped this year that Nana would take them to Diagon Alley and at least buy the girls new robes, and brooms, the girls need brooms. Roxy hated talking about her mother to her grandmother, so whenever she was asked how she was doing, she said she seemed fine and left it at that. She already knew Calliope Sheridan was heartbroken, because her daughter fled the country shortly after graduating. No one knew why though, but Roxy had her suspicions.

They boarded the plane after having their luggage checked, conveniently Roxy had charmed their bags while getting them out of the car, all of their school supplies would be hidden to the muggle eye. The girls were thrilled to be sitting together, and in such comfy seats. She noticed that Eclipse had a drawing pad, and watched as her little sister started to design an incredibly detailed dress robe. Eclipse's eye for formal wear was astonishing, especially since she was just twelve years old. Roxy then looked further down the row, and saw Vesper was drawing what looked like to be a skeleton like dragon, and Solana was writing in one of her many notebooks. The girls were all very creative and artistic in their own special way, and that was one of the things Roxy loved about them.

A little later, she looked down at Eclipse's sketchbook and noticed that on the top right corner it said formal, and on the bottom left corner it said _Roxy_. She was touched, her little sister was designing her a dress.

"No peeking," squealed Eclipse, and flipped the page. She started to work on another dress, titling this one as formal as well, but this one was for their mother. Roxy watched as Eclipse quickly traced a template, and started to draw a Japanese styled outfit over the model.

"Sweetie, what's that?"

"It's a kimono. Mom likes oriental stuff so I thought I'd design her an outfit."

"Why are you drawing that for Mom?"

"So she can where something nice when she's buried."

"Mom's going to die?" Roxy was appalled to say the least, Eclipse had the ability to see into the future, with surprising accuracy. Her powers of sight didn't develop until after their father died though, Roxy knew that Eclipse blamed herself since she wasn't able to see his death in time to stop it from occurring.

"Not for a few years, but I think by then, I can have this ready for her."

Roxy looked to see if the others had been paying attention, sure enough they were. Vesper looked completely neutral, but Roxy could tell that there were tears in her eyes. Solana on the other hand had an evil smirk on her face, and a darkness in her eyes, this was good news to her. Roxy looked at Eclipse, and noticed her eyes were a lighter purple, she wasn't done with the vision yet. "What else do you see?"

Eclipse looked Roxy in the eyes, and told what she foresaw, "There is a very important boy attending school this year. We need to keep an eye on him, I believe he is in danger."

"Danger, danger from who?"

"The Dark Lord."


	2. Site Assistance

Hey, sorry I never posted the first chapter when I said I would, I had to go out of town for a week, and then I started to write a prologue. XD It's almost done. And if I do post chapter 1 here, which seems unlikely, I'll be posting the prologue at the same time.

Due to the "cleansing" of the site, I would rather not post my story here, because it would probably get deleted almost immediately. But I am unfamiliar with the sites that the other authors are now posting their stories on. So I was wondering if there is a site that any of my readers would recommend for me to post on?

Gift of the Seer is a very dark story, in my opinion anyways, and if anyone is really interested in reading it I do write my stories with Google documents, and I'd be more than willing to share it with you if you have a gmail account.

I'd appreciate any information you could give me about other fanfiction sites or blog sites I suppose.

I'm also in the middle of writing a very exciting Snape/Hermione story if anyone is interested in reading that.


End file.
